strange occurances
by Mrpain
Summary: strange things are happening in hinata sou. my first fic, plz R


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is, likely, an extremely lame attempt at lemon fiction. I decided it was time to try it out and see if I can do it. So...here is my little challenge for myself and I hope you enjoy and can give me some criticisms to help me in future fictions!_

There was a noise coming from above. Keitaro stirred slightly. There was then a slight grunt followed by a soft landing sound. Keitaro opened his eyes slightly. What was that? he wondered to himself.

"Keitaro-chan," he heard a familiar voice say. It was Naru. But...it couldn't be. The voice definitely sounded like Naru's, but she never spoke in an at all sultry way, as this voice was.

Keitaro didn't make a move.

"Keitaro-chan," the sultry Naru-like voice said again. "Wake up Keitaro-chan."

Keitaro again didn't make a move.

He then heard an annoyed click of the tongue. And then movement. The sultry-Naru-voiced woman was coming nearer to him. He closed his eyes tightly. He then felt something. There were two ample humps caressing his leg, moving upward. His eyes shot open. Those weren't humps. Those were...those were...breasts. He noticed the breasts stopped right below his waist. He was determined not to look back, as if seeing would mean the end of feeling. Of this wonderful dream.

Then he felt a hand gently drum his waist. He swallowed hard. Keitaro was now throbbing against his pajama pants. The soft hand was now done with drumming and was moving toward the front end of Keitaro's waist. The hand immediately plunged into his pajama pants and grabbed onto the already rock hard member concealed.

Keitaro couldn't take it anymore. He quickly rolled over to his front to find that Naru's face (a bit blurry, yes, since he didn't have his glasses on, but it was surely Naru's face) was looking down at him, not inches away from his own, an odd grin upon it. Her hand had been taken away from his pajamas, though not the erection that the hand caused.

"N-N-Naru?" Keitaro was bewildered.

Naru giggled. "I've been waiting for this. Ever since that trip to Kyoto. I've wanted you...Keitaro."

Keitaro swallowed hard again. "Y-you do?"

She nodded that strange smile still there.

"I've wanted this too, Naru," Keitaro said breathlessly.

She smiled, this time without the strange quality to it. "I know Keitaro. I know."

Naru stood up. She was standing over Keitaro's abdomen, wearing an oversized shirt and no pants or shorts. She then moved her panties stealthily down her long, luscious legs, using her foot to fling them out of view.

She straddled herself over Keitaro's stomach. He could feel her tight walls against his sensitive skin, covered only by a thin layer of fabric. She proceeded to move down to his crotch.

Keitaro couldn't handle much more. He bit down on his lip hard. Naru seemed to stare at his crotch. Then she looked up at Keitaro, who was staring down at her, with not sultry flirtation, but instead rage.

She immediately sprang up and pulled her oversized nightshirt down to her knees. She seemed to convulse with rage. "Keitaro!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" she said, already extending her arm backward for one of her famous punches.

Keitaro sprung up from his bed. "Naru it's not like that! You came down into my room."

Naru relaxed her arm. She glared at him, still though. "You...you must have tricked me somehow!" she said defiantly.

"Did I trick you to take your panties off? I was pretending to sleep the whole time," Keitaro stuttered. This was an odd turn of events.

Naru's eyes bulged in surprise. Almost as quickly, they became slits of rage. "I never want to speak to you again Keitaro Urashima," she said with clenched teeth. She put an exclamation point on the sentence by punching Keitaro through the back wall of his room.

Keitaro awoke with a headache. He thought back to the previous night. And Naru. He was beside himself. He didn't know what to do. He didn't care that Naru stopped. All he cared about was what she said afterward.

He remembered it vividly. "I never want to speak to you again Keitaro Urashima."

And then being punched out of his room. Now that wasn't new. But what preceded it was. He had never seen Naru that way. Never seen her take her panties off and attempt to seduce him and then beat him up after taking a good look down there. And the anger she had. He had never seen that either. Sure, Naru was always angry. But...never in that way.

Keitaro heard noises coming from the dining area. The girls were up. He might as well face them. He was sure Naru would have told them that he somehow took advantage of her and that as soon as Motoko saw him he'd be dead.

But he couldn't stay in bed forever. He would face death like a man. He sat upright in his bed and grabbed his glasses that lay at his bedside. He then got up and got in his regular every-day attire.

He walked to the dining area with his head held high. He suddenly thought of the French Revolution and how the people going to the guillotine must have felt. He felt that way now. Motoko's sword gleamed heavily in his mind.

He had reached the dining room by now. He looked around. Everyone was acting pretty normal.

Su was eating at an unhealthy (for anyone besides her) speed. Shinobou was serving more rice to Motoko. And Motoko was smiling at her in the process. And Kitsune and Haruka were also eating in much the same way they would any other day. Then Keitaro looked at Naru. She was smiling and saying something to Haruka.

Keitaro cleared his throat. "Good morning everyone."

Everyone's head turned. "Morning!" Su beamed, her moth still full of food.

"Good morning Keitaro," Shinobou said, bowing slightly. "I've already prepared your plate," she added, pointing at Keitaro's regular seat.

"Morning Keitaro!" Kitsune said.

"Sleep well Keitaro?" Motoko asked nonchalantly.

Keitaro gulped. "Oh yes, very."

Naru looked up and smiled. "I wonder at that. Because you woke me up with all your moving around last night!" she said, no hint of anger in her voice. Though her eyes did look slightly puffy.

Keitaro was thinking wildly in his head. What could this mean? he wondered to himself. Was it a dream?

He looked around again. Everything was normal. Either Naru didn't tell anyone, or it was a dream. But it had to have been a dream. Naru could never act normally the next day if it hadn't been.

"What are you just standing there for Keitaro?" Kitsune asked. "Sit down and eat!"

Keitaro smiled. "Alright Kitsune."

He was laughing slightly in his head as he sat himself down. Naru beats me up even in my dreams...

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
